Trisha Cappelletti
Trisha Cappelletti is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the cheer squad. She's often seen to be absent-minded and quiet in the background while the people around her reveal their anger managment issues. She is a bit airheaded and the most docile of the cheerleaders. Personality According to the quip “Oh Dad, you were wrong”, it is possible that she has issues with her father and it could be linked together with why she’s so quiet and airheaded. Although she usually stays quiet during arguments, Trisha flips out on Ashley Katchadourian when Deandra “The New Girl”’s arms are ripped off, telling her that it was all her fault because she was not watching the door. She is not shown to be too much of a bully since she was the only one who wanted to congratulate the girl who was pregnant when Mackenzie wanted to mock them. She is apparently oblivious as to when cheer practice is and whether she is going to cheer practice, asking Mackenzie Zales She occasionally blew off a couple guys Relationships She is friends with Mackenzie and Brittany Matthews. She is also shown to be quite close to Brittnay, despite Brittnay’s hostility, as she nominates her for Prom Queen because she thinks she “really is a good friend” and she “totally deserves it”. Further on, Trisha willingly punches Brittnay in the abdomen with the intent of giving her an abortion after finding the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. She expresses her genuine concern for Brittnay by saying: “I cannot stand by you and watch you throw away your life like this. You’re too young, you’re too beautiful.” Her boyfriend and prom date is the football player Matthew Derringer, whom she shows a strong attraction to despite at first mentioning that “black doesn’t go with her dress”. Deandra told Trisha and Mackenzie that Ashley Katchadourian let her in in the first episode, and because of it, Trisha blames her for what transpired between the girls in Episode 11. In episode 21 she tells Ashley that she is sorry, and she just wants be her friend again. Ashley agrees but really she hates Trisha and the entire squad, and has evil plans with Atchison High Cheer Squad. Despite the on-going feud with the Van Burens, Trisha has developed a friendship with the youngest sister Mikayla Van Buren. Trisha compliments Mikayla on her dress in episode 11, and at the beginning of season two Mikayla lets her borrow the book “The Cat in the Hat Comes Back”. In Episode 18 they are seen hanging out at the mall (but when Mackenzie spots them she makes Mikayla run away). According to Mikayla, Trisha makes out with Ira Martinez at Topsy’s Popcorn after school. When the Atchison High Cheer Squad was introduced in episode 18, among the feud between them and the Overland Park Cheer Squad, Trisha developed a bond with Atchison cheerleader Trisha 2, and then when they met up again in episode 25 they decide to be friends due to having so much in common. Appearance Clothing Trisha wears the dress to prom that had come off of the doll used to play Amberlynn Weggers. See Collector's Info for more information Trisha is shown to have wavy, reddish-orange hair, pulled into a high ponytail similar to that of Mackenzie Zales in the first episode. She dons an Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform and is the only character in the cheer squad to not have flexible elbow joints. She is a size 0 and operates the pom-poms along with Mackenzie. Duties Her job on the cheer squad is to take care of everyone's documentation, absence paperwork, and other related affairs. Spin-off On July 30, 2013, Carlo Moss and Mark Cope announced in a making of video that they planned on putting out a show just for Trisha and Trisha 2 called "The Trisha Show", which is basically a talk show independently run by the two Trisha's. The first episode was uploaded August 22, 2013. Trivia *Trisha is the first character to ever speak in the series. *Trisha may have had a prejudice father after quickly saying “Dad you were wrong” when Matthew Derringer asked her out. *She is an only child, stated by Ashley in Episode 22 *Her new friendship with Trisha is the second time she has made friends with someone from the opposing group, Mikayla being the first. *At Cheer Nationals, Trisha was the only member who was able to curse at the Atchison Cheer Squad *She hosts a talk show called The Trisha Show with Trisha 2. *She has taken muay thai lessions Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Main Characters